Kingdom Hearts II: My Way
by Xion Hikari
Summary: Xion is a girl with no recollection of her past. She ,too, is a Keyblade wielder and is helping Sora to find Kairi and Riku ,but will a mysterious group called Organization XIII get in the way? XiRi, SoKai, a little Namine /Roxas.
1. Chapter 1

**I just got back into this whole thing. Right now I'm updating every story so I could be familiar with everything again. I was just updating The Untold Story when my computer turned off on me. And I didn't save at all. FML! Anyways, I'll just upate this one for now. **

**Love ya**

** ~XionHikari**

Kingdom Hearts II: My Version

Ch. 1

A drowsey Roxas woke up from the dream he had. "Another dream about that boy." As Roxas would drift off to sleep, he would visualize an island with a girl with short red hair, another girl with short black hair, and a boy with silver hair through the eyes of someone else, yet it felt familiar somehow. So vivid. It was an odd sensation. Roxas ran his fingers through his spikey bonde, windblown hair. He pushed opened his window.

"Roxas!" called out Hayner. Him, Olette, and Pence stood below his window. They waved at him, urging him to come outside.

He cupped him hand around the side of his mouth and shouted," I'll be right down." Roxas swung his legs off the side of his bed, a strange sensation passing through his entire body, hitting him like gentle waves, trying to push him over. Roxas ignore the sensation and threw his casual street clothes on. Roxas ran outside, joining his friends for the adventures that awaited them that day.

* * *_ Kingdom Hearts _* * *

Namine` stood in front of Xion's pod, where Xion slept peacefully, so Namine` could piece together her memories just like her dearest friend Sora. "Xion's memories are finally pieced together, but why isn't she waking up?" Did Namine` do something wrong?

DiZ walked into the room and questioned Namine`. "Why aren't you doing what you were told? You're are suppose to be fixing what you did."

Namine` grew worried. "Xion's memories were completely pieced together, but she's not waking up." She feared that Xion would remain in eternal slumber forever, destined to never wake up.

"Maybe you did something wrong," said DiZ. Just then, the white pod slowly bloomed opened, revealing a sleeping Xion.

Xion's cloudy blue eyes slowly opened. The white room blinded Xion's eyes for the first few moments before her eyes finally ajusted. She somewhat glided out of the pod, her feet lightly touching the ground. Her jaw stretched wide open as she yawned and stretched her numb limbs. "How long has it been?" She finally spoke, her voice sounded strange at first.

"Nearly a year," answered Namine`. Xion blinked out of astonishment. She felt her hair brush against her shoulders and her clothes felt a little tight.

"Where's Sora?" asked Xion. She felt like she was forgetting something, something really important. All she could remember was the last moment she shared with Riku. Her heart began to slightly race as she vaguely remembered their promise. She lightly touched her heart shaped necklace, carefully tracing the outline of the cool metal.

"Sora's still sleeping. I'm still piecing together the memories, but we need Sora's Nobody to help wake up Sora and finish completing his memories," said Namine`.

Xion was surprised. "Sora's Nobody? Sora has a Nobody?" asked Xion. She recalled to the faint memory of Sora stabbing himself with the Keyblade and disappearing in Kairi's arms and returning as a Heartless. Kairi's true feelings had restored Sora to his real form. Kairi's love for him saved him from a terrible fate.

Namine` nodded. "His name is Roxas."

"We put him in a digital Twilight Town to hide him from Organization XIII," informed DiZ. "Until we can get him to Sora."

Xion remember learning about some of what Organization XIII was. They were a group of powerful Nobodies. But the ones at Castle Oblivion were way too easy. And one of them, she believes it was Vexen, who mentioned something about Roxas. "This will be easy," said Xion. "Unless he doesn't want to listen to reason, but I have other ways for him to listen." Xion cracked her knuckles.

DiZ yelled at her. "No, you mustn't tell him about Sora or that he's a Nobody!"

Xion ignored him and ran out of the pod room.

DiZ turned to the hooded figure, who had just entered the room. "You must hurry and retrieve Xion. If she tells Roxas, then getting him to go back into Sora will be even next to impossible." He nodded and took off after Xion. DiZ then turned to Namine`. "Same goes for you, Namine`."

Namine` nodded. "Yes DiZ." She left the pod room to finish piecing together some of Sora's memories and everyone else who had forgotten about Sora. Luckily, since Namine` finished Xion's memories, everyone who knew Xion finally remembered her. "I wish working on Sora's memories would be as easy as piecing together Xion's," Namine` silently wished. If she made a mistake on Sora and/or Xion's memory, Namine ` would feel terrible and regret it, even though Namine` was a Nobody and should have no feelings since she lacked a heart. Yet these memories were her only reason for existing still, a tiny thought she regrets having.

Xion walked through the seemingly empty town. She walked past a shop window, only to take a double take of herself. She blankly stared at the person in the window. Her hair reached her shoulders and her clothes looked a size too small for her. Everything seemed different about her. "I've surely changed."

"Hey!" Pence shouted, his voice echoing throught the town.

Xion turned her head to see whom she believed to be Roxas, chasing a Dusk. Its body movement was eratic, gliding snake-likely against the ground. It quickly disappeared into the woods. Roxas slightly turned his head left to meet his gaze with Xion. As quickly as the Dusk, he slid into the woods.

Xion followed after Roxas. Her mind raced. '_What was that thing? And what did it want from Roxas.'_ Xion quickly maneuvered through the dark woods, desperately wanting to reach Roxas.

Roxas jumped back as he squared off against the Dusk. Nothing seemed to work. The Dusk was invincible as far as he knew. Suddenly Roxas's hand flew up, taking on a mind of its own. The Struggle bat held began to transform into something he had seen before in a dream or a memory. Roxas lost all control of his body, trying to resist, but his body succumbed. The strange key like weapon glided him effortlessly over to the Dusk, landing a solid hit. The Dusk strtched back and exploded with a loud popped noise and a few blue sparks. Photos began to rain down all. Roxas picked up a few, only to be surprised by what they revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts II: My Version

Ch. 2

"What does the theif want with Roxas?" asked Pence, as he re-examined the photos.

Roxas slightly raised his hand upward. "I'm telling you, it wasn't human. Didn't you see it? It has a strange white body that moved strangely, and its mouth... it unzipped and it..." Roxas stopped himself.

Hayner stared at Roxas. "Are you trying to psych me out cuz I ain't scared."

Roxas quickly defended himself. "What!? NO!"

"Anyways," said Olette. She snapped back the hook on the photo frame and set it down on the table. "We got our picture back." Her hand flew up to mouth.

"And we got the word back too!" exclaimed Hayner.

The clock tower chimmed, signaling the end of the day. They began to head out. Roxas took one quick glance at the photo sitting on the desk. It was of him and his friends, standing happily in front of the gate of the old mansion in the woods. He happily sighed as he left.

The evening sun blared down onto Roxas. He heavily squinted his eyes. "It's so bright." A flashing white light blinded him, resulting in him fainting.

******_**Kingdom Hearts**_******

_They'll continue to attack as long as you held the Keyblade._

_A weapon of complete salvation and devastation._

_The Keyblade's choosen._

_ "Wake up, you lazy bum..."_

Xion stared at Namine` from across the long table. Namine` sat quietly, indulged in her work. She made a few quick swiping motions with her hand, sending the crayon shavings flying all oer the table and on to the floor. Xion glanced around the room, examining the memories that hung on the walls and a few lay scattered all over the floor. Xion's gaze fell upon Namine` again.

"He's just like Sora.," Xion said, breaking the silence.

Namine` peeked up from her work. "Of course he is, he's Sora's Nobody."

"And you're so much like Kairi."

Namine` fell silent. "No, not exactly," she whispered. "I've done horrible things."

"It's not what you have done that counts," said Xion, "but what you do to make up for it. And you're gone out of your way to fix our memories."

Namine`slightly smiled.

"You should meet Roxas while you have the chance," advised Xion, winking on her way out.

******_**Kingdom Hearts**_******

_'Me, you, and Axel can all have ice cream together once he gets back.'_

Xion stood on top of the Clock Tower, overlooking the entire town. "It feels familiar." In the back of Xion's mind she heard laugher and an unclear voice. It felt so warm, yet a feeling of sadness and reget lingered in the air.

A blackish-purple opened up beside Xion. A tall figure with spikey red hair and a black coat stepped out. "It's so peaceful up here, isn't it?" he asked, looking over at Xion.

She nodded, taking no notice to the person standing next to her. "The view is nice."

"Me and Roxas used to come up here all the time. We would come here after long missions just to unwind and eat ice cream. We would always have something to talk about," he explained. "It's strange, I miss him."

"It's not strange," said Xion.

"Do you miss your friends, Xion?"

Xion held her hand close to her heart. "Yeah. Sora... Kairi... Riku..." She sat down on the ledge. "We were so happy on the island before that one night. Now I'm waiting for my friends. I know that ine day we'll be reunited."

He gave a quirky laugh. "You really think so?"

"I know so." Xion sat back up. "There's someone out there that I'm looking for."

He grabbed Xion's hand. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

*******Kingdom Hearts*******

DiZ looked oer at the hooded man. "And what should I call you?"

He spoke in a deep voice. "Ansem"

This provoked a laughed from DiZ. "All right, Ansem."

Ansem left the secret room. He headed into Namine`'s room.

Namine` carefully tore out the page in her sketch pad and carefully taped it to the wall. Ansem sat in the small white chair by the table. "Hello, Riku."

He glanced down at the blinding white table. "Call me Ansem."

"I rather call you Riku."

"Fine," said Riku.

Namine` sat across from Riku. "Do you need anything?"

"I wanted to know where Xion was," he answered. "I haven't seen her since Castle Oblivion."

Namine` tapped her finger against her bottom lip. "She's not here," she answered slowly.

Riku sighed. "I don't want her to see me like this." His voice was filled with sadness as he yearned to see Xion one last time, to hear her sweet laugh, to gaze into her crystal blue eyes.

"You'll see her again." Namine` slid a drawing over to Riku.

It was of him, in his normal form with Xion. They were holding hands on the beach as the sun set on the ocean waves.

_Riku held out Xion's hand, placing something cold and metalic, hanging from a long chain. "I got this for you Xion."_

_Xion opened her eyes to see a beautiful siler heart necklace. "I love it!" exclaimed Xion as she embraced Riku. "I'll all ways treasure it."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to post. I was being lazy. But I'm going to stay up all night to finish this before I leave for a week. If you can spot the refernce in the story I'll give you a slice of my chocolate pie. Smileyface. **

** ~Xion Hikari**

Roxas a few steps foward. He tightly held onto the Keyblade. "Is it all true?" he asked.

Xion saw the scared look in his eyes. She wasn't sure on how to respond. DiZ claimed he would ceased to exist once he joins with Sora. "Pass this message onto Sora: Come find me."

"But how, if I won't exist anymore?"

Xion placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "You ARE Sora. Your thoughts are his thoughts. You won't disappear, Roxas, you'll become whole."

He looked up at Xion. "How will I find you?"

"You'll know." Her hand slid off of Roxas's soulder as she left.

The white pod bloomed open to reveal a sleeping Sora. Roxas sadly smiled. "You're lucky," he told Sora. "It looks like my summer vacation is... over..." A single tear rolled down Roxas's cheek.

Xion arrived at the Station Tower. The mysterious hooded man waved her over to him. "Where are you headed?" he asked.

"To where ever I need to go," she replied. "I'll go anywhere to find him."

"Go to Yen Sid," he instructed. "He'll put you on the right path."

Xion watched as the mysterious train pulled up. "Thank you, but... why did you help me?"

"I guess...I just felt like it."

_ I remember being back on the island with you. I remember your voice, "I guess... I just felt like it." I remember your face, how your silver hair covered your blinded eyes. You wore that blindfold to dissuade your eyes from the darkness. But I remember... you pulled it off, but I couldn't see your eyes. You gave into the darkness... just for me... Riku. I never told you this, but... I feel safe whenever I look into your eyes._

Xion stepped off the train andfound herself at the Mysterious Tower. "He said to go to Yen Sid... I'm guessing I have to take the stairs then." She gazed up at the crooked tower and sighed. "It better be worthed it."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves surround by a swarm of Dusk. "What are those?"

A small hooded figure spun through the air, slicing his Keyblade through the air. He turned around quickly and tossed Sora a small orange pouch. "Hurry. You must go to Yen Sid. He'll tell you where you need to go."

"But your majesty!" protested Donald.

"Just go!" he ordered. The Dusk swarmed over him, overpowering him.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran into the Station Tower. THey found their train waiting for them . "He said to go to Yen Sid, right?" asked Sora.

"Wait!" shouted Hayner.

Sora turned around. "Oh, hey guys."

Hayner nervously rubbed the back of his head. "It's kinda strange, but we had to see you one last time before you left."

Olette added, "It's like saying wanting to say farwell to a life-long friend before they headed off on their journey."

Sora smiled. He felt a twang of sadness. It felt like he knew them for a long time, like Kairi, Xion, and Riku. Sora felt all choked up. '_They were my friends.'_

Pence let out a small gasp. He pointed at Sora's face. "You're crying."

Sora quickly wiped his eyes. "Sorry, I just became overwhelmed for a moment."

Hayner smiled. He held his arm up at a slight angle. Sora smiled and did the same. '_Just like old times.'_

_ You're lucky Sora, you have so many friends that you met over the course of your journey and you have many more to make on your journey ahead. Never forget the about your friends. I should be jealous, but I realized. I am you, so your friends are my friends. Oh, one more thing, Xion says she's waiting for you to find her. I'm sure you know where._

Sora sat quietly on the long train ride. He stared out the window at the golden sky. "We have to find Xion," he suddenly said, breaking the silence. "And I know where to find her."

Donald crossed his arms. "How would you know?"

"Last time we saw Xion was when she joined Riku on the other side of the door," said Goofy. "It's been a long time since we seen them and Kairi."

Sora leaned back. "But I have this feeling and I must go on my instints."

"Last time you did that you got your hand stuck in a mail box," retorted Donald.

Sora opened the orange pouch that the King had given him. "Why did he give me this?" He reached in to find a blue crystal ball and 5,000 munny. Sora held the ball in the palm of his hand. He felt entranced by it. "So... pretty." The golden light flooded through the window, making the crystal sparkle.

Donald smacked Sora's leg. "I said we're here!"

Sora snapped out of his trance. "Huh, we're here." Sora leaped out of the train. He craned his neck to see the entire tower in front of him. "So this is where Yen Sid is. Huh?"

A large figure fell through the air, slammin against the ground with tremendous force causing a great rumble within the earth. Pete stood up and shook it off like it was nothing. He shook his fist in the air like an old man. "I'll get you for this ya old bag!" he shouted at the tower. He turned around. Sora's presence threw him off for a second. "No one, it's the pipsqueak!" Pete quickly disappeared into a dark corridor.

"What was Pete doing here?" questioned Sora.

"Well geez Sora, I'm as stumped as you," said Goofy.

"Well let's find out." Donald quickly led the way into the castle.

Xion slammed her fists on the desk. "What do you mean Riku wishes to not be found?!"

Yen Sid stroked his long beard. "Young Riku made it clear that he didn't want to be seen in the state that he is in right now."

Xion calmed down a bit. "I don't care. Just tell me where he is."

Sora pushed open the door. "Xion?"

Xion spun around. "Sora?" She jumped on Sora, tightly hugging him. "You've changed."

"So have you!" he exclaimed.

Yen Sid cleared his throat. "Once you guys are done with your reunion, we shall get to business."

Sora stood up straight. "Sorry, it's just it's been so long. What is it that we need to do."

Yen Sid pointed to the door on the right. "First go in there and change into your new clothes and then I'll inform you."

"Yes sir," Sora and Xion said in unision. They then disappeared into the next room.

The hooded man stood out in front of the castle. He sighed. "I don't want you to see me the way I am, Xion. I promise that I'll see you again."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back from my visit. While I was gone, I began to work on something for you guys, buts it's a ultra-mega-super-special-awesome surprise. I'll post it up ASAP, once I'm done. Smileyface.**

**~Xion Hikari**

Chapter 4

Xion looked around the inside of the Gummi ship. "I still remember the first time I rode in one of these."

Sora grabbed onto the controls. "All right! Let's go."

Donald, Goofy, and Xion strapped in quickly. "Um... Sora... do you remember how to fly one of these?" Xion questioned, sounding terrified and nervous.

Sora flashed Xion a goofy smile. "Of course! It's not rocket science."

Xion tightly held onto the armrest of the seat. Her veins bulged as her knuckles turned white. She began to shake and break out in a cold sweat. "We're screwed. So, so VERY screwed," her voice squeaked.

Sora looked at the different buttons and switches. "Uh..." His hand hovered over the controls. 'Which one do I push?' He sat there silently. 'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'Just pick one.' Sora covered his eyes as his index finger circled around the panel. "And off we go." Sora brought down his finger.

"Sora, I can't believe it!" exclaimed Xion. She jumped up from her seat. "You're actually flying this thing."

Sora uncovered his eyes to see the ship gliding through air. "I told you it wasn't rocket science," he said, trying to play it off.

Xion smiled and laughed. "Unbelievable." She glanced at Sora, her smile disappearing. "Remember what Yen Sid said... about the organization full of Nobodies?"

Sora turned around to face Xion. "You mean Organization XIII?"

"Yeah." Xion placed her hands to her chest. "What are we going to do Sora? There suppose to be a powerful group of beings. How are we going to defeat them with just the four of us?"

"Once we find Riku, we'll take care of them, I promise."

Xion smiled once more. "I believe you... Sora."

*************************KINGDOM HEARTS*****************************************

_Organization XIII, a group filled with thriteen powerful Nobodies... and one extra. Xemnas, he's the one who calls all the shots. Xigbar, second in command, he's the sharp shooter with a single eye. Xaldin, number three in the group, he all ways seemed mad. Vexen, the Chilly Academic and the fourth memeber, and weakest... and oldest. Lexaeus, the fifth member. He's actions spoke louder than his words. Zexion, the sixth member of the organization. He creates illusions at will. Axel, member number eight, I would never forget his catch phrase, 'Got it memorized.' Saix, the seventh member, and Xemnas's right-hand man._

_And then there's Demyx, the ninth and lazest member. He always played with his Sitar and pushed his missions on the other members, much to their annoyance. The tenth member, the gambler Luxord. The the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia, he tried to over throw Xemnas only to be destroyed himself. Larxene, number twelve and the lone woman, she carries sharp knives and a sharper tongue. And Roxas, the thirtenth member, the Keyblade wiedler and the Organization's only hope for fufilling their goal. Lastly, Namine`. She has no number, but Marluxia used her special powers to destory mine and Sora's memories. Not only is she's Kairi's Noboby, she's my friend. But I do have this lingering feeling that there was another, someone who's been long forgotten, but holds a special place in our hearts. Maybe we'll run into this person sometime in the distant future. _

*************************KINGDOM HEARTS*********************************************

Shadow Heartlesses flooded through the Market Place as civilians fled. A woman fell in the street as a Shadow tackled her. A shuriken whippped through the air, slashing through the Heartless. Yuffie quickly jumped through the air. " No need to worry, we got it covered here!"

Leon slashed around with his gunblade. "I got them covered over here. Go and make sure that none of them get to the shops."

"Yes sir!" Yuffie grabbed her shuriken and searched through each shop as Leon took out the Heartless threat. "None here, Leon!"

Leon destoyed the last Heartless. He slung his large gunblade over his shoulder. "Looks like were done here."

An elderly woman appraoched Leon and Yuffie. She handed them a bag of baked goodies. "Here you go. Thank you so much for protecting our city."

Yuffie smiled. "Oh, you're so kind. You expect anything, ecspecially a large sum of cash."

Leon hit Yuffie's head. "Don't mind her. We appreciate your generousity." Leon took the bag and goodies and dragged Yuffie away.

"That hurt, you know, complained Yuffie.

"We're suppose to help restore Hollow Bastion, NOT take the citizians money," remind", reminded Leon.

"I know." Yuffie gazed at the half destroyed castle in the distant. "This is our home too and I want to protect it."

Leon looked up at the bluish-pink sky. "I wonder how Sora and them are doing."


	5. Chapter 5

**God, it's been a few years since I've played KH 2. It's kinda hard to remember what happens in order. Ya know what. Fuko logic. I'm doing it according to my memory, and I have a pretty shitty memeory. Please bear with me. Smileyface. Oh, and frig Donald and Goofy. It's really hard to randomly add them in some parts, but atlas they are main characters. Sigh. Let the show go on then.**

**~Xion**

Chapter 5

Xion and Sora looked over to the castle in the distance. It's beauty warped by a distored factory. "They did a nice job here," said Xion. "It lookes better now that Leon and them run this city now."

"I wonder where they are?" Sora looked around the Market Place.

"So your saying that if I buy one staffs for the price of two, I get one for free?" asked Donald.

The old merchant nodded. "Sure, sure." He held out a small blue staff with a crystal ball and two wings attached the the ball. "See how pretty it is." The merchant slowly turned the staff. The sun glinted off the crystal.

"Is it good for casting magic and bashing Heartless?"

"Yeah, sure. What ever floats your boat." He held out his old wrinkled hand. "How much do you have?"

"About 5,000 munny," Donald answered.

Goofy held out a small round shield with a large gem heart encrusted in the center. "Garwsh, this shield feels really thin and light. Like... tin foil and duct tape."

"That's exactly how much it cost."

Donald reached over to hand the merchant the bag of munny. "Hey!" Xion grabbed his shirt and yanked him up. "Now's not the time to be ripped off by a con artist."

Donald sulked as he hang in the air. He dropped the bag of munny into Xion's hand. "Put me down!" he quacked angrily.

Xion shrugged and dropped Donald. "And I thought Sora was air headed sometimes."

She turned around to see Sora fixated on a bunch of accesories layed out a table before. "There so shiny and pretty."

"I take that back." Xion picnhed Sora's ear and dragged him away from the table. "I swear, you're just like a puppy." She let go of his ear and playfully socked his arm.

"That's why you're with me Xion, just to keep me in check."

Xion smile and let out a little giggle. "Maybe you're the one keeping everyone else in check." She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go, Sora!" They ran into the town, hoping to find Leon and his friends.

A single Heartless ran through the streets. It's blades extended, charging into action.

Yuffie threw her shuriken at the Heartless, striking through it's abdomen. She bounced in excitement. "Yeah!" Yuffie retrieved her shuriken.

"I'm just saying that if you have a chicken would you travel around the world with it." Sora tried to clarify his staement.

Xion threw him a look that just said 'You're an idiot.' She rolled her eyes. "And I'm saying, and I repeat, WHY WOULD YOU HAVE A FRICKIN CHICKEN! You couldn't even take care of you're pet goldfish."

"Hey, my mom said that FLuffy went to go live on the farm with the other fishes," Sora retorted.

Xion let out a frustrating sigh. "Fishes don't live on a farm, Sora."

Yuffie looked up. "Hey! Sora! Xion!" She waved her arm around in the air and bounced up and down repeatedy. "Over here!"

"Hey, Yuffie!" Sora called back.

Yuffie glomped on Sora and Xion. "It's been forever since we've seen you guys." Yuffie reeled back and gasped in surpised. She placed her hand to Sora's forehead, comparing her height to Sora's. "You've gotten SO tall." She leaned closer to Sora. "What's your secret?"

"Get plenty of sleep," advised Xion.

Yuffie straighten up. She tightly grabbed their wrists. "They'll be so glad to see you guys again." Yuffie whisked Xion and Sora away to group's place.

Aerith paced around the room. "Where's Yuffie?"

Leon leaned against the wall, his eyes closed. He looked focused. "She's around here somewhere."

Yuffie suddenly burst through the door. "Guess who I found!" she exclaimed.

Aerith stopped pacing around as Leon pushed himself off the wall. Cid turned away from the computer. "Well, why isn't it Sora and his friends."

Yuffie jumped in front of them. "Welcome to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." She spun around. "Aerith, give them the cards!"

Aerith handed each of them a a pinkish card with The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee in bold blue letters. Their names were scribbled in below. "We made them for when you guys came back," said Aerith. " It's for saving our home."

"And we're thankful for that," Leon added. He cracked a tiny smile.

"We even added our own defence system," said Cid, swishing around the straw in his mouth.

"We have something to show you," said Leon as he led them out the door. "We consider it as a little gift for what you did for us."

"It was what hero's do," said Sora. He tried to play it cool.

"We couldn't just let that witch Malifacent just take control like that," Xion said. They followed Leon up the strairs. They peeked out at the blue terrain in the background.

Leon took them room. "Look out the window," he instructed.

Xion and Sora peered out the window into the blue abyss to find the works of The Restoration Crew. "Wow, you guys work pretty fast, said Sora. His eyes trailed through the rest of the blue terrain to find large swarm of Heartless located in The Great Maw.

"It's hard with Heartless in the way." Leon leaned against edge, gazing out into open.

Sora turned to Leon. "We'll take care off the Heartless for you guys."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Xion continued to gaze out through the window. In the distance reside Malifacent's base. A black bird soared through the sky, heading in the direction of the castle. "Diablo," Xion whispered. The bird flew through an opening, disappearing from Xion's sights. "What's he doing here?"

Three Dusk materialized behind Xion and Sora.

"Sora! Xion!" warned Leon.

The Dusk flew at Leon. Sora summoned his Keyblade along with Xion. "Leon, go get the others!" Sora shouted. he whipped his Keyblade through the air.

Xion dived, throwing herself at a Dusk. "Make sure they don't escape into the streets."

Sora slashed his keyblade through the air repeatedly, knocking back a few Dusk. A few jumped onto Xion's back. "Sora!" The Dusk began to topple onto Xion. She bagan to disappear into a sea of Dusk.

"Xion!"

More Dusk appear, piling onto Xion. A hand reached out from a slight gap. Sora reached out for Xion's hand, only to have a Dusk knock him over. Sora struggled from underneath the Dusk, trying to swing his Keyblade.

A bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling , freeing Xion. Donald helped Xion up.

Goofy bashed his shield onto Sora's back, saving him from the Dusk. "Are you guys all right?" asked Donald.

Sora pushed himself up and brushed off the dirt from his clothes. "Yeah, thanks to you guys."

"We're always there for you two," said Goofy. Donald gave a slight nod in agreement.

Sora smiled. He turned around to see a tall hooded man. "Riku?"

The man turned around and took off. Sora reached out. "Riku!"

Xion grasped Sora's shoulder, forcing him to face her. "That's not Riku."

Sora pulled himself away from Xion. "It has to be!" he shouted. "It has to." His voice began to waver with emotions. He ran, chasing after false hopes.

"He doesn't know what he's dealing with." Xion followed after Sora along with Donald and Goofy.

Sora searched around franticly. "Riku!" he called out. His voice echoed a little, immediately fading into nothing. "Riku!"

Xion angrily grabbed Sora's hand, crushing it within her grip. "You're not going to find him Sora. We hae to focuse on more important matters."

Sora stared hard at Xion for a few good solid minutes. He's hand easliy slipped through Xion's grip. His mouth curved into a small frown. "I made a promise to find Riku because he's my friend... and the most imporant thing to you. You helped me find Kairi before and I must return the favor. I swear to find Riku, Xion. For you."

Xion found herself speechless by Sora's words. That's what Xion admired about Sora. His words have so much power and meaning behind them. He's not a complete moron when it comes to his friends.

"Empty promises..."

Seven cloaked figure appeared one by one. "You really think you can find Riku."

"It's Organization XIII," said Goofy.

"You'll never find Riku," they taunted. "He's lost, consumed by his own darkness,"

Sora summoned his Keyblade. "I will find Riku! I'll take you all out if I have to!"

They began to laugh. One of them had nervous sounding laugh. They disappeared into the darkness one after another.

Sora dismissed his weapon. He lowered his head to hide his face from Xion. "I will find Riku..." he repeated softly.

Xion placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "WE'LL find Riku... together," she corrected him.

A small smile appeared on his face.

*******************************KINGDOM HEARTS******************************

_Hey, Riku... It might sound crazy but... I have complete faith in Sora. He's matured over the course of our adventures. He's not the same kid back on the island dozing on the beach while we work. He surprises me. I can't wait to see you again Riku. Neither can Sora. One more thing Riku, can we have ice cream together when we go home?_


	6. Chapter 6

**This was going to be my quickest update, but it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to late last night. Oh well. Oh, and I hope you feel better Riku7474. One more thing, I'm only doing the world's that have the organization members in them, so they're going to have 2 parts. Except for the Olympus Coliseum. **

**(^ 0 ^)**

**~Xion**

Chapter 6

Land of Dragons Part 1

Xion, Sora, Goofy and Donald travel down a secluded dirt road that lead to a large lake with tall grass growing around the area. Little ckrickets chirped far way,creating a loud melody. Xion stared up at the night sky. Little dots twinkled in the vast darkness. "I wonder if Kairi's looking up at the same sky."

"Anywhere you go, the sky will always be the same," said Sora. He raised his arm, trying grasped the largest star out of the cluster. "We're all connected by one large sky."

Xion stopped in her tracks. "Let's head back Sora. There was a camp a few miles back. We should go check it out."

"Sounds like a reasonable idea."

Donald rubbed his sore webbed feet. "My feet are killing me."

Xion scooped Donald up into her arms. "I'll carry you, you little cry baby."

Donald angrily pouted as Xion carried him. He knew there was no way of resisting. They backed tracked up the trail to the camp up ahead.

Mushu popped out of the collar of Mulan's shirt. "Okay, no punch him," he instructed.

Yao recovered from the shock of having his butt slapped by Mulan. He turned angrily at Mulan, who followed up with a punch to the face. Yao grew red with rage.

"Why I oughta!"

The large, baby-face Chein-Po picked up Yao and gentle swayed him side to side, chanting something calming in Chinese. Yao chanted along with Chein-Po, slowly relaxing himself and becoming loose and calm. "Now be nice," he said, placing Yao back down.

Yao stared angrily at Mulan, muttrering something under his hoarse voice. Mulan nervously smiled back. "Mushu," she whispered, "I don't think that helped."

"Don't worry, girl. They just need to warm up to you." Mushu slid back down Mulan shirt.

Sora and the rest stopped at the gate. He looked over at Xion, sensing that something was wrong. "Xion?"

"Let's split up from here. You head into the camp and I'll explore our surroundings."

"Are you sure?" Sora glanced in at the camp to spot a bunch of rowdy men.

Xion gave Sora a reassuring nod. "Yeah. Don't worry about me. Just do what you got to do."

Sora thought for a second. "Well, if you say so," he said relectanly. "But come find us immediately if you run into any trouble."

"Don't worry, "Xion said as she parted from them.

Sora sighed and turned around. "Well, there must be something going on in here." They strolled into the camp.

Mulan slowly backed away from a raging Yao. "What did you say?" He rolled up his sleeve.

"Um... hehe." Mulan nervously laughed.

"Hey, leave him alone!" shouted Sora as he ran over to defend Mulan.

Yao punched Sora. "Stay out of it, ya punk."

Sora jumped back up. "You think you can really psych me, huh?"

Donald sruck his staff through the air. "Get him Sora!"

With confidence, Li Shang commented, "My troops are very well ehaved and ready for anything." He pushed the tent flap open to find the camp in chaos. Men were toppled over each other, rice spilled everywhere, the surrounding tent knocked over.

Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy sood apart from the mess, looking guilty. Shang approached them. "What are you're names?"

"Sora."

"Goofy, auyuk."

"Donald."

Mulan cleared her throat. "Fa Ping."

"I wan you four to pick up every single piece of rice that's on the ground," he ordered.

Mulan, with her head down, walked over tothe mess with Sora, Donal, and Goofy. The received cold, angry stares from the hungry and injured men. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys ino this mess," apologized Mulan as she began to scoop up the rice.

Sora bent down and began to clean up the rice. "Don't worry about it, Ping. We couldn't of just let you get beat up like that."

"Thank you." Mulan smiled for the rest of the time they cleaned.

From a far a brown hawked carefully observed the camp. It spread its great wings and let out a cry, lifting itself from it's perch. It gracefully glided through the air and onto the arm of the Hun's leader, Shan-Yu.

Shang towered over Mulan as she finished cleaning up the rest of the rice. "I'm giving you ONE chance to prove yourself."

Mulan immediately stood up and bowed in respect. "Thank you General Li Shang. I'll do anothing to earn your respect and trust."

Shang looked unimpressed by Mulan's words. "There's a group of Hearless blocking the mountain trail. I need you and your new friends to clear the path. Don' boher coming back if you fail." He turned around, his red cape whipped up.

"This will be a cinch." Sora summonded his Keyblade and slung i over his shoulder. "Let's do his Ping. I believe in you."

Mulan unsheathed her great sword. "Let's do his."

They embarked on their mission.

******************************KINGDOM HEARTS************************************

Xion searched for the hawk through the forest. "I know I saw that hawk around here somewhere."

A large shadowy figure jumped from the tree behind Xion. "Are you lost?" he asked. He pulled out his gnarled sword. More figures began to appear the shadows, revealing their weapons. The hawk swooped down low and perched itself on the large figure's shoulder.

Xion summoned her Keyblade, bracing herself. "I can take you on."

He stepped out of the shadow to reveal himself to be a unruly barbarian with piercing yellow eyes. "Brave words spoken by a foolish little girl."

Xion charged at Shan-Yu, Keyblade slashing upwards.

****************************KINGDOM HEARTS**************************************

Sora slashed through one of the Heartless. Mulan tried to keep up with the relentless Heartless as the attacked her from to right. Donald sent out some fire spells to dispatch the Heartless that attacked Mulan. Sora lept up, bringing his keyblade through the last Heartless. A pink little heart floated upward through the air, vanishing quickly.

Mulan fell backwards. "I'm sorry Sora. I can't do this."

Sora offered his hand out to Mulan. "Sure you can."

Mushu popped out of Mulan's shirt. "Take advise from this guy, he knows what he's taking about."

"Mushu!" Sora threw his arm up into the air. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Wait you to know each other?"

Mushu nodded. He crawled ot of Mulan's shirt. "He's the one who saved our world."

Goofy stared at Mulan with a puzzling look. "You're a girl pretending to be a boy."

Mulan nodded."My name is Fa Mulan. I dressed up a man to take my father's place. They can't find out that I'm a girl or.. they'll execute me."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Sora helped Mulan up. "I promise."

"Thank you, Sora."

************************************KINGDOM HEARTS******************************

Xion collapsed onto the ground, her body tired and sore. Shan-Yu's minions had fallen.

Her body twitched. Shan-Yu picked up Xion. "You'll make perfect trap." The hawk flew threw the air, its cry resounding through the air.

***********************************KINGDOM HEARTS*******************************

Li Shang guided his troops up the mountain path. Yao, Chein-Po, and Ling approached Mulan. "I underestimated you, Ping," said Yao.

Ling playfully punched Mulan's arm. "Yeah, you proved yourself to be pretty awesome."

"Thanks. You guys aren't so bad yourselves."

Chein-Po hugged Mulan, crushing her greatly.

"We should find Xion around here," said Sora.

"Who's Xion?" asked Mulan.

Sora on a big goofy smile. "She's our friend. She helped in my adventures."

"I would love to meet her."

They continued their acsend up he mountain path. A light snow began to slowly drift down. A hawk flew above them, disappearing over the peaks. "Hault!" commanded Shang. Confusion spread among the troops. Shang carefully went ahead, examining the area. He frooze a the sight of the burnt village.

"Shang." Mulan tried to comfort him.

Shang kneeled down to find a sivel heart pendant necklace. He held the icy piece of jewelry in him warm hand. "They destroyed everything."

"That's Xion's necklace!"

Shang handed over the necklace to Sora.

Sora gazed down at the necklace. His thoughts filled with rage and grief. "I shouldn't of have let go on her own."

Mulan drew her sword. "They'll pay for this," she declared. She charged through the village.

"Stop him!" ordered Shang.

Sora followed after Mulan. They traveled a litle further up the mountain. The hawk reappeared, leading them to the summit.

"Mulan, you don't have to do this."

"I have to," said Mulan with determination. "Any friend of yours is a friend of mine." They continued a little further until they reached the summit.

"Xion!" Sora screamed at the top of his lungs. "Xi-"

A hand reached out behind Sora, covering Sora's loud mouth. "Sshhh. It's an ambush," Xion warned.

Sora turned around. "Xion, you're no allowed out of my sight anymore."

"I know."

Shang burst into scene. "Don't take off like that again."

A small tremble shook through the ground. A large swarm of Heartless appeared at the top. Shan-Yu appeared as the hawk flew onto his shoulder. The Heartless flooded down the side of the mountain with Shan-Yu leading the ambush. Shang charged up the mountain.

Xion and Sora summoned their Keyblades. Xion held her hand out to Sora. "Ready?" she asked.

Sora nodded and took her hand. "Ready." Sora firmly held onto Xion and with all his strength, he did a quick turn and lunged Xion through the air. Xion gracefully spun through the air, holding out her Keyblade. She cleared a path for Shang.

Sora stayed down below, defending Mulan from the Heartless as she fidgeted around with a dragon rocket. Mulan struck to smooth rocks two, trying ever so desperately to create a spark.

"Come on, girl!" shouted Mushu. "He's coming!"

"I'm trying too!" Mulan yelled. She dropped one of the rocks in to the snow.

"We've don't got time for this." Mushu jumped off of Mulan's shoulder and with his tiny fire spark, he lit the fuse.

Mulan grabbed the rocket as the fuse quickly burned away. The rocket slightly leaned over and shot off, hitting a part of the mountain up ahead. A large amount of snow collasped off the tip and began to snowball down the mountain, swallowing everyhing in it's path. Mulan grabbed Sora and Mushu and took cover.

"Xion!" Sora saw Xion being swallowed by the avalanche along with Shang.

Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po showed up. "We heard an explosion over here and saw the snow," said Yao.

"We have to find her!" cried Sora. "She was caught in the avalanche."

Xion broke through the surface of the snow, pulling herself and Shang out of the mess. "Sora! Help!" she called out.

Sora rushed in. He sunk to waiste. "Hold on, Xion!" Sora dug through the snow, his fingers froze and burned from the snow's icy touch. Xion jumped foward, catching herself onto Sora. She tightly held onto Shang as Sora waded through the deep snow. Mulan reached out a pulled them out.

"That was terrifying," said Xion. She shivered from the extreme coldness.

Sora pulled out Xion's necklace from his pocket, handing it to Xion. "We found this."

"My necklace!" Xion tightly hugged Sora. "Oh, thank you." Sora dropped the necklace in Xion's hands.

Goofy and Donald jumped out, perpared for action. "Where are the Heartless?" asked Donald, raising his staff.

"You're a little late," laughed Xion.

Sora looked over at Mulan. She helped Shang to his feet. "Are you all right, Mulan?" He smacked his hand over his mouth.

"Mulan!" He stared at her in complete anger and shock. "You're a woman!"

Mulan tried to explain herself. "But Shang!"

"The punishment for treason..." Shang grabbed Mulan's sword and raised it above her.

"Mulan!"

Shang threw the sword in front of her. "Is death." He gave Mulan a disappointing look. He ordered everyone to leave immediately.

Mulan sulked in her own depression. "I bring my family dishonor."

"No you don't." Xion grabbed Mulan's hand. "You stopped Shan-Yu, and saved me. Thank you. Now get out of those drags, girl."

Mulan removed her armor and let her hair down. "Thank you for your kind words Xion. And thank you Sora, you helped me make it this far."

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "What are you going to do now."

"Go home."

Mushu cried out in anguish. "No, I'll never be a Guardian now."

"Let's go now."

The group descended from the summit of the mountain. They stayed quiet. A cry sounded through the mountains. Above flew the hawk again, heading in the direction of the Imperial City,

"It's Shan-Yu's hawk," pointed out Mulan.

"That means he's still alive." Xion watched as the hawk disappeared into the distance.

"We have to warn them."

********************KINGDOM HEARTS************************************ **

Li Shang and his troops marched triumphantly through the Imperial City. The large crowd of citzens cheered for them. Mulan, Sora, and Xion shoved threir way through the crowd. Li Shang marched up the large stairs to greet the Emperor. "We don't have much time."

Shang bowed, presenting Shan-Yu's gnarled sword. "I present you the sword of Shan-Yu."

"You performed admiral, General Li Shang," complimented the Emperor. He reached out to take the sword.

The hawk swooped down, taking the sword. It flew up to one of the roof tops, dropping the sword off in Shan-Yu's hands. He grinned evily.

"Sora, go stall Shan-Yu," instructed Xion. "Me and Mulan will find a way to save the Emperor."

"Alright." They serperated. Sora ran over the Emperor to confront Shan-Yu.

Xion and Mulan pushed their way through the crowd, heading to a tower above. "Remember your little stunt with the rocket on the mountain?" Mulan nodded. "Well, let's try to recreate that."

Shan-Yu held his sword to the Emperor's neck. "You'll bow to me." Darkness began to emit from him.

"In your dreams." Sora confronted Shan-Yu. "You'll have to go through me."

Shan-Yu laughed. "You reeally think you can beat me." He turned to Sora accepting his challenge.

Shang lead the Emperor into safety, leaving Sora to face Shan-Yu alone.

"You hurt Xion," said Sora, with an edginess in his voice.

"She was easy, didn't even put up a fight," he taunted.

Sora charged at him, bashing his Keyblade. "Take that back!" he demanded.

Shan-Yu slashed his sword at Sora's abdomian, barely missing. "Make me." He slashed upward.

Sora blocked and countered with a spinning combo. He landed a few solid blows. Shan-Yu called fourth some Heartless as his allies. "You're not the only one with back up." Donald and Goofy joined along side of Sora, working as a team. Goofy blacked everyone of Shan-Yu's attack as Sora countered with a combo attack. Donald hit Shan-Yu with a every magical attack.

Shan-Yu grew annoyed at that point. "You can never win."

Sora stared into Shan-Yu's yellow eyes. "Behind you."

"Huh?" He spun around.

Mulan and Xion set off every firework in the tower above. Shan-Yu's eyes grew wide out of horror. He braced himself as he was hit with every firework. "NO!" he screamed out as he faded into the darkness, leaving behind his sword.

Shang and the Emperor came out of hiding. Mulan bowed to the Emperor. "I'm sorry," she tried to apologized.

"You deguised yourself as a man and joined the army, you burst into the city and disrupted to celebration, and you saved all of China." The Emperor bowed to Mulan out of respect.

The entired city, shocked at first, bowed to Mulan, including Xion and Sora. The Emperor rewarded Mulan with a medal and non other than Shan-Yu's sword. "China appreciates your courage, Fa Mulan."

Sparks of light emitted from the sword. Xion looked at Sora with a smile on her face. "Looks like our pathway has opened up." They bothed looked up toward the sky as a keyhole appeared.

**Sorry if it seems so long ._.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Kingdom Hearts II: My Way special. Enjoy...or else.**

**~Xion**

Chapter 7

Riku's Dream

Riku woke up on the beach. He looked up at the familiarblue skies of Destiny Islands. "I'm ... home?" He sat up, loose sand fell off of his cloak. Riku peered into the ocean water to see his normal face. He lightly touched his face. "I'm back to normal". Riku looked around the island. He felt loneliness grab at him. "Hello," he called out. "Is anyone here?"

"...Riku..."

He heard a soft call out to him. "Xion?"

"...Why..."

He stood up. "Xion, where are you?" RIku felt a little panicked. An invisible wave hit the island, causing a slight distortion.

"...Riku..." A different voice called out. It belonged to a boy.

Riku looked at the slanted tree. "Sora?"

"...Riku..." A thrird voice called out to him. This time it belonged to another girl.

Riku looked over at the secret cavern. "Kairi?" Another wave struck the island. Riku slowly walked along the beach. The voices called out to him repeatedly. "Is this a dream?" he asked himself. "Where am I? Surely this isn't my home."

Riku turned around to see a figure walking to the slanted tree. His heart swelled. "Xion!" He ran over to her.

Xion stared at the ocean that seemed to stretch out forever into the horizon. Riku appraoched her from behind. "Xion, I'm so glad to see you again."

She was silent for a few moments. Riku grew concered at Xion's silence. She slowly turned around and faced Riku with her eyes that expressed sadness. Xion raised an acusing finger at Riku. "It's you're fault Riku," she said with an empty voice. "You threw your friends away. You gave into the darkness. You destroyed your home."

The island became dark and distrorted. Darkness surrounded Xion. Riku fell to his knees. He grabbed his head. "All that's left in your heart is darkness."

"That's not true."

"Just accept the darkness," she said, her empty voice turning into a soft whisper. "It will all be over soon." She reached her hand out to Riku.

Riku glanced up at Xion's hand. "I can't," he said. "They need me." Riku pushed himself up. "My friends are going out of their way to find me. I can't hurt them again."

"You can't ran away from your shadow." The darkness swallowed Xion. The island became distorted and chaotic. It began to tear apart.

Riku held onto the slanted tree. The darkness grabbed a hold of him, tugging at him to let go. "The darkness can't have me!" Riku screamed as the tree faded into the darkness.

A dark menancing voice laughed at him. "Give into the darkness."

Riku floated through the empty abyss. He was montionless as he held onto the light. The darkness slowly ebbed away at his body which became weak under the darkness's influence.

"Your boby succumbs, your heart gives in," the voice said.

The darkness tore at Riku's body, shredding up his cloak. Riku remained motionless.

"But why does your mind resist?"

Riku's teal eyes slightly opened. The darkness embraced his body. "Because of... her."

_ Riku!_

A spark of light shone from Riku's heart. It cut through the illusion of the darkness. "I continue to fight on because of Xion. She told me she won't let the darkness have me . I couldn't hurt her anymore. You could do your worst to me, but I will never succumb to the darkness."

A hand reached through the darkness and grabbed Riku's.

"Xion is my light shinning through my darkness."

The darkness melted into the light. The presence of Ansem disappeared, for now. Xion tightly hugged Riku. She gently squeezed him. "Riku," her voice was soft and calming, "Sora needs your help."

Riku wrapped his arms around Xion. He heart raced as he held her close to him. He buried his face into her hair, deeply inhaling her scent. "I can't. Not the way I am now."

"Yes, you can. It may not be the real you, but it's still you." Xion closed her eyes. "Just open your eyes."

Riku looked upward. A small opening appeared. He looked back at Xion. "Open my eyes?"

Xion nodded. "Never forget the truth, Riku."

Everything began to fade away into nothing. "I remember... the truth."

_Never forget the time we spent on the island together with Kairi and Sora. Never forget our promise. Never forget that I love you, Riku._


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter was just a filler. So let's get this story back on track before it turns into a train wreck. Oh, and I started a new story. So go check it out if you haven't already.**

**~Xion**

Chapter 8

Beast's Castle Part 1

"It's so dark in here," complained Xion. The party had found themselves in a large entrance hall of a huge castle. A loud growl sounded from the distance.

"It's Beast," Sora recognized the growl. "Remember back at Hollow Bastion. It helped you and me around the castle."

Xion tilted her head. "I remember." She pictured the beast with his long purple cape and his fearsome claws ripping through the Heartless back when she and Sora were abandoned at Hollow Bastion and Sora lost his ability to wield the Keyblade. His determination to find Belle helped Xion into calling fourth the Keyblade to help Sora. "This must be his home."

"Garwsh, it's really dark and depressing," pointed out Goofy. "What happened to Belle?"

"Heartless!" yelled Donald. A Heartless scurried across the floor, slipping through the door that was left ajar.

They followed the Heartless in the Parlor. A swarm of Heartless surrounded the party. Beast let out an ear spliting roar as he burst into room. With a swipe of his mighty claw,he laid waste to the Heartless. He walked over to the mystical rose in the bell jar, grabbing a hold of it. Beast held it close to him, desperate to protect it.

"Be-" Sora began to say.

He turned around suddenly and swung his giant arm as he ran out. Donald happened to be in his way and payed the consequences. He flew back and smacked against the wall with a loud thud.

Sora became deeply confused. "What happened to him?"

"Maybe we'll get find some answers we investigate." Xion picked up Donald's hurt body.

They headed out of the Parlor and back into the Entrance Hall. Donald picked up his throbbing head as he laid in Xion's arms. He saw a figure on the stairs. Donald quacked. "Look!" He pointed at the stairs.

The figure quickly vanished. "Who was that?" asked Goofy."

"Let's go check it out." Sora let the jumpe up the stairs that led into the east wing of the castle.

"It's a dead end," said Xion. They stared down the hall of the east wing.

"... He hasn't been himself lately... Maybe I should go check on him." A voice lamenated from the room at the end of the hallway.

"Is that...?" asked Xion.

Sora walked toward the end of the hallway. "Only one way to find out." He pushed the door open.

Belle turned around and greeted Sora with a smile. "Hello Sora."

"Belle..."

Xion walked after Sora. "It's been so long. How has it been?"

Her smile disappeared. "I need your help. Beast hasn't been himself lately. He's been pushing everyone aside. He even locked the servants up in the west wing in the dungeon. Please help us," she begged.

"Of course we will," Sora said. He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Watch over Belle. Me and Xion will go rescue the servants."

"Will do," they said as they raised their weapons, prepared to protect Belle.

Xion and Sora headed over to the west wing. "Why would he locked his servants up in the dungeon?" Xion questioned.

Sora thought hard, trying to come up with reasons to defend Beast's case. "Maybe his servants will know." They walked into the hall of the west wing. Xion and Sora halted as they found a group of sleeping Heartless dogs sleeping in the hallway.

Xion pressed her finger against her lips to signal to Sora to stay quiet. They carefully tip-toed, maneuvering around the sleeping pups. Sweat collected on Sora's brow as they continued to pass by the Heartless. One rolled over and let out a huge yawn. Sora stopped his heart skipping a beat. It curled up and drifted back to sleep. Xion pressed against Sora's back, urging him to continue on. They reached the end of the hallway.

"That was a close one," Sora whispered.

Xion gave Sora a little push as the found the door that led into the dungeons. They slipped into the darkness dungeon. Xion rubbed her eyes, trying to see within the darkness. "It's so dark."

Sora walked over a to the large doors. A sudden forced threw him back. Darkness engulfed the door and two giant Heartless appeared on the doors, guarding the lock. Xion lept over to Sora, Keyblade in hand. "Looks like we have to get through this."

Sora jumped back onto his feet. He summoned his keyblade. "Let's do this."

The Guardians slashed at Sora and Xion. Xion jumped back to dodge the attacks. She attacked relentlessly with magic as Sora cut his way through the Guardians. They let out a loud growl as they swiped at Sora. They summoned a swarm of Heartless. They leaped on Sora, overwhelming him. Xion casted a fire spell and freed Sora from the Heartless. "Let's work as team."

Sora and Xion stood side bu side as they raised their Keyblades to the door, a circle of light shot fourth from their weapons and hit the keyhole in the door, cutting through the darkness. The heartless faded into nothing. The door unlocked, allowing them to continue on.

"Great teamwork," complimented Sora.

Xion laughed. "We're stronger together." They entered through the doors.

The servants, who were pieces of household furniture, waited within the dungeon. They looked over at Xion and Sora as they entered the room. Lumiere hopped up in surprise. "Ah, we have guest," he said, in a french accent.

"These are the servants?" Xion felt unprepared by what she saw.

"We came to rescue you all."

Mrs. Potts hopped oer to Sora. "Oh, that's good to hear."

Xion recovered from her moment of shock. "We have to talk to you about Beast."

"Oh, it's horrible," said Cogsworth. "The master has been locking himself up within his room. We grew very concered with his strange behavior."

"Where can we find him?" asked Sora.

"Further up in the west wing," Cogsworth answered. "I'll take you there," he offered.

Sora glanced over at Xion, who gave a slight nod. He looked back at Cogsworth. "All right then."

"Follow me then," he instructed. Xion and Sora followed Cogsworth into another passage way which led to the stairs that led Beast's room. "His room is further up ahead."

They continued up the stairs.

"She's going to take everything from you," taunted Xaldin.

Beast looked over his rose. A bright red petal fell off the rose, slowly drifting down and shriering up in a dried up dead petal. His sadness turned into rage. Xaldin glanced at the door. He suddenly disappearing into a corridor of darkness as Sora and Xion burst through the doors at the worst time ever.

"Beast!"

He turned around. He deeply inhaled and let out a terrifying roar. Xion covered her ears. Beast charged forward and attacked the two. Sora summoned his Keyblade. "Why are you attacking us?"

"GET OUT!" he growled. He tackled Sora, shoing him into broken furniture. Sora laid there, not moving at all as he tried to recover from the blow. Beast loomed over Sora's body, his claws extending. Xion jumping onto his bad, latching onto his curved horns. Beast bucked wildly to throw Xion off.

"Snap out of it!" she screamed at yanked on his horns, leading him into the broken furniture and walls. He tired reaching his arms behind his back to rip Xion off from his back. "Can't you see that your hurting her?" Xion screamed at him.

He reached his arms over his head and grabbed Xion's hoodie, ripping her off of his back. He held her in front of him. Xion looked at his hideous mug. She looked deep into his blue eyes. Xion found sadness and love deep within him.

Beast gently set her down. "I-I didn't know," he stammered.

"You need to listen before you act."

Sora pushed himself up from the ground. "Belle cares about you. She was really concered."

He looked away from them. He felt ashamed. "I have to apologize to her."

Beast's head snapped up as they heard a female scream from the ballroom. "Belle!" He got on all fours and rushed out of the room with Xion and Sora following close behind.

Xaldin released the Shadow Stalker on Belle. Beast burst into the Ballroom. "Don't you dare hurt her!" he roared.

Belle ran to safety as Xion and Sora appeared. The Shadaow Stalker looked at them with a gnarled grin. It was a giant ball with chains covering it. It twitched uncontrollably. It possessed the entire room, turning it a blackish-red color. The Shadow Stalker attacked them from every angle. A large flash appeared from the windows and three large shock waves headed in their direction. Beast grabbed onto Xion and Sora, throwing themselves behind the pillars. It quickly switched to the pillars and thrashed about at the trio. Xion blocked every attack, countering with a few slashes. The Shadow Stalker moved on and took possession of the chandelier. It dropped down, creating a large shockwave. Beast sheltered Xion and Sora from the blow.

"Quick! Take it out now while you still have a chance."

Sora jumped out from behind the pillars. The pillar lowered itself, swinging around the room. Sora jumped onto the possessed chandelier, driving his Keyblade into the Heartless.

It jumped out from the chandelier, cocooning itself in darkness. It transformed in the Dark Thorn. It was a massive creature with black skin. Its body wrapped in teal thorns and the chains on its arms were broken. It was very muscular and had large blood red claws. It jumped down and attacked erraticly and ferociously. Xion jumped onto Beast's back, riding him into battle. Xion held out her Keyblade as Beast hunched up and slashed through the Dark Thorn. She drove it deep within the Heartless, knotching it back a few feet. The Heartless quickly recovered and rushed at the two. They jumped up over it. She throw down a few quick spells, quickly depleting its health. Sora snuck with a a critical blow. The Dark Thorns let out a ferocious roar, turning invisible.

"Be careful," Xion warned.

Three large blood red slashes appeared through the air. Sora jumped back, reading his Keyblade. He looked up at the chandelier that shook violently. "Run over this way!" He called over to Xion.

Beast quickly ran over to Sora. The Dark Thorn swiped its powerful claws at them. Xion leaped up over the claw as Beast slid underneath. Xion landed back onto his back. Sora ran at them. Xion reached out and grabbed Sora's hand as he jumped up. She threw him up at the chandelier. He landed on the edge of the chandelier as it began to swing. He threw his Keyblade down at Xion. She caught it.

The Dark Thorn began visible. It's yellow eyes burning with darkness. Beast reeled up like a majestic stallion as he charged into battle. Xion stood up on his back with both Keyblades extended outward to her sides. He bucked her off as he ran underneath the Heartless. Xion summer saultered through the air, creating a downward X slash through the Dark Thorn, greatly weakening it. It began the stagger. Sora jumped up on the chandelier, landing heavily. The ceiling began to give away at that spot. It cracked and gave way. The chandelier fell onto the Dark Thorn, ultimately defeating it. It faded away into the darkness.

Beast looked around the Ballroom to find no signs of Xaldin. "He was using you," explained Sora, "He wanted you to turn to the darkness so the Organization could use your would-be Nobody for what ever their plan was."

He sighed deeply.

"Beast." Belle ran into the room.

"Belle, I-I'm sorry for the way I treated you," he apologized.

She scolded him. "You should have trusted me."

"I know."

She smiled at him. "You're forgiven."

Lumiere and Cogsworth hopped over to Sora and Xion. "I'm worried about their relationship," said Cogsworth.

"You see, Beast was cursed a long time ago. If you he doesn't find anyone to love him before the rose loses its last petal, then he's stuck like that forever," Lumiere explained.

"Make sure the Organization doesn't return," advise Sora. "We'll be back to check on you guys later."

"Thank you for your help," thanked Mrs. Potts.

The rose emitted a spark of light, opening a new route. "It's what we do," Sora said.

Xion looked back at Belle and Beast.

_They reminded me of something Riku. They reminded me of us. Riku_, _are you afraid to face me again because of what happened before? I forget you Riku. I could never stay mad at you. No matter what happens to you, my feelings will never change. I will I could just tell you that. Oh Riku._

**This was so much easier to write than Chapter 6. Believe me. Chapter 6 was really hard to write because of Xion being a girl. Well, my brain is fried, so I might just write two chapters on Saturaday instead of doing one on Friday. I'm not sure yet. It depends on how tired I am. I'm sooooo tired right now so it's time for me to wind down. Sleepyface. **

**P.S. Why is it that every time that I go onto the fanfic website, it's all yaoi fics on the frontpage? I mean, it's every single time I go on there. ._. Yaoi fan girls are scary.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I barely got like three hours of sleep last night. I watched the saddest moment Clannad so now I'm emotionally Fuko'd up. CURSE YOU CLANNAD! Anyways, enjoy Chapter 9. I'm going to go punch a wall to feel manly feels again.**

**~Xion**

Chapter 9

A few Shadow Heartless lurked within the shadows of Hollow Bastion, stalking a tall blonde man. He overlooked the great blue terrain and over to the Villan's Vale that rests in the distance. A single black feather floated through the air, swaying back and forth. He outstretched his hand, letting the black feather land in the palm of his hand. He tightly closed his hand, crushing the feather within his strong grip.

"Sephiroth."

Sora and his companions walked into the Restoration's Committee's base, AKA Merlin's house. "We go some strange readings from here," said Sora. "Is everything fine?"

Cid apun around in his seat and leaned over. "Nothing's wrong at all."

"We called you out because I need your with something very important," said Leon. "I need you guys to help me infiltrate the castle."

"Sounds like fun," said Xion.

"What's in the castle that's so important that we need to infiltrate it?" asked Sora. He wasn't so keen on breaking into the Heartless invested castle.

Leon folded his arms across his chest. "Look," he said, "there's this computer that holds all of your answers. It contains data of the city, Organization XIII... and Riku."

"Does it know where Riku is?"

Leon shrugged. "There's only one way to find out."

_*********************************KINGDOM HEARTS***********************************_

_Hey, Kairi. Do you remember when we used to play together? We would room through the flower beds and adventure through the city, usually causing havoc around the city. By the end of, we were scolded by the guards or by your grandma or my guardian. It feels fimiliar running through the streets of Hollow Bastion, minus all the Heartless. Do you remember the true name of our home. It's at the tip of my tongue, hanging on the very edge, but the name slips me at the moment. Maybe I'll find out when we find that computer._

_*********************************KINGDOM HEARTS***********************************_

They had reached the entrance of the castle. It loomed over them. Even though it was badly distorted and torn apart, it had retained some of its beauty. Xion galnce down over the wall. She gazed downward into a bottomless pit filled with low hnaging clouds. "We're so high up," she said in amaement.

Leon found the door residing lower down. Sora tugged on Xion's shirt. "Come on," he said.

Xion backed away from the edge. She looked upward to see a single black feather floating downwards. She felt an evil presence nearby, carefully watching over her. She grabbed at her heart. The pain that she felt long ago, finally returned. Xion could hear that witch's evil cackle, laughing at her pain. "Malificent," she muttered that name.

"Xion?" Sora stood a few feet away from her, watching. "Is something bothering you?"

"No," she lied, smilling, trying to fool Sora.

He saw right through her, but said nothing. "If you say so Xion." He turned around and walked into the castle.

Xion clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. "She can't hurt me anymore," she said to herself. "I have Riku to protect me." She lightly touched her necklace, carely touching the cool metal. Xion entered through the lower doors of the castle.

The hallways were twisted and inter-connected with each other, creating a very small labyrinth. The walls in the hallways crumbled away, revealing pipes. "Sora," Xion called out.

"I'm over here," he answered. He sounded close. Xion went in the direction in which Sora's voice had came from. Shefounded it down a hallway that turned to dead end. Sora stood infront of the door at the end of the hallway.

"What are you waiting for?" Xion asked.

Sora hestitated. "All of our answers lie within this room." He reached from the door, opening it slowly. They entered a small circular room. Books and papers collected dust on the ground. Posters of research of the heart and darkness hung on the wall. Xion slowly walked over to a single portrait that hung in the center of the wall. "It's Ansem..." She raised her finger at the painting.

Sora looked at the painting. It closely resembled Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness.

Memories of the past filled Sora's head. He remembered fighting him along side with his friends as they so desperately sought to protect the worlds of the ever growing darkness. Now they stood there, remembering the dark force that still lingers within their heads. His taunts repeating.

Xion turned away from the painting. She placed her hand to the side of her face. "He caused all of this... and for what?"

Sora placed his hand underneathe Xion's chin, slightly raising her head to make eye contact. "Don't blame him. What happened happened and there's nothing we could do about it."

Xion's eyes flashed with sadness. "I know," she softly spoke.

"Excuse me?"

They turned around to see a tall, busty woman. "Have you seen a man with spikey hair?" she asked.

Sora tugged on a lock of his hair.

She make a upward pointing gesture above her head. "Spikier... and blonde."

"Cloud?"

She nodded. "Yes, him."

Xion shook her head. "We haven't seen him in a year."

She sighed. "Are you guys looking for something?"

"Yeah."

She went over the a part of the wall that was cleared. She placed her hand against it, feeling around. Xion glanced over Sora, unsure of what was going on. She settled on a spot and punch the wall with a mighty force, shaking the room. The wall opened up, revealing a secret computer room and factory. She turned around to them and smiled. "If you see Cloud, tell him his friend Tifa is looking for him." And without any further words, she left.

Xion and Sora carefully ventured into the secret room. There was a computer that out looked an abandoned factory. Across from it was a strange disk symbol on the wall. It almost looked like a teleporter.

Sora looked at the computer. "Er..." He was deeply confused. He looked over the computer.

A small dark figure crawled down the wall and into the room. Xion put her hand on her hips. "Do you want me to do it?"

Sora waved his hand at her. "No, I got this." Sora pressed down on a few keys, opening up a whole data base of information. "Told you," he boasted. "Okay, let's look up: Organization XIII."

A file popped up onto the screen.

_Organization XIII, a fearful group consisting of 13 powerful beings that lack a heart and emotions. Also known as Nobodies. They seek to use the Keyblade to gather enough hearts to create an artifical Kingdom Hearts to obtain their goal in gaining a heart._

Xion looked at her hand. "They use the Keyblade...?"

"If they have Organization XIII, then they ought to have Riku in here." Sora typed in RIKU. An loading icon appeared.

_An Error Has Occured _

"What?!" Sora tyrped in RIKU again, only to receive the same results. "Stupid thing must be broken." He bashed against the keyboard. Random files appeared all over the computer screen.

"Sora!" Xion yelled at Sora, grabbing his arm. "Quit acting like a angry monkey."

They heard a voice from the computer. _"Ansem the Wise."_

_ Ansem the Wise_

_ He once ruled over Hollow Bastion. He led a trial of secret experience and yearned to learn to secrets which the heart contains. He was one day overthrown by his apperintices and was banished. His were abouts are currently still uknown._

"That's Ansem?" Something didn't add up right. The picture shown for Ansem was of a middle-aged man with blonde hair slicked back and amber eyes. It didn't match up with the Ansem they had defeated before. There was something they didn't know.

Xion leaned in closer to the computer screen. Suddenly a tightly rolled up ball landed onto the keyboard, triggering an alarm. Xion umped back into Sora's arms.

A red light flashed. _Warning: Secrurity System Activated. Prepare for transportation._

The disk on the opposite wall brightly glowed as a beam shot out and hit Xion and Sora. It transported them into the program.

Xion and Sora found themseles in handcuffs, being led into a holding cell. "Where are we?" asked Xion.

Stark pushed them into the cell and activated the force field for the door. "Welcome to your new permanant home."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back, baby!**

** ~Xion Hikari**

**Chapter 10**

A small, cramped cell that held no hope was now home to Sora and Xion. A digital barrier enclosed the entire room, eliminating any chance of escaping easily. Xion glanced around the subspace prison, trying to figure a way out of the room.

"There must be a way out," said Sora, scratching his helmet.

Xion summoned her Keyblade and carefully examined the barrier. Something was encoding the barrier that prevented them from leaving. Xion shook her head and dismissed her blade. She was descent with a computer, unlike Sora who only knows how to turn on a computer and that's it.

"Are you also trapped?" asked a man sitting in the back of the room. He stood up and began to explain himself. "The MCP's have imprisoned me here, but I plan to stop them."

Sora and Xion exchanged glances. "We can help," said Sora.

"Are you Users?" he asked.

'Users? Oh, he must mean from the outside world,' thought Xion. "Yeah." She nodded.

"I'm Tron."

"Sora."

"Xion."

Tron walked over to the barrier. "There's a panel over here that's connected to the mainframe. If I had some help, I could hack into it and shut off the barricade."

"I'll help," offered Xion.

Sora stood awkwardly in the back of the room as Xion and Tron worked. He secretly admired Xion's intelligence. 'Riku's lucky,' he sighed. His mind began to wander. The thought of Kairi began to slowly cross his mind. 'It's been a year. I wonder how much Kairi has changed.' His heart began ache, as he desperately wanted to see Kairi again. He even felt a pang of emptiness for his best friend Riku. He just wished for all of them to be back at Destiny Islands again.

The barrier slowly disappeared as Sora drifted back into reality. Xion grabbed Sora's wrist, giving it a gentle squeeze. "C'mon, Sora! Let's get out of here."

Sora silently obliged. They traversed through the digital realm, discussing their plan. "So the MCP's have taken over the Space Paranoid?" inquired Xion.

"Yes," answered Tron.

"All we have to do is eradicate the MCP's programming and change it to Tron," said Sora, swinging his Keyblade in the air.

Heartless began flying out everywhere, causing havoc in the city. Xion summoned her Keyblade and stood back-to-back with Sora. "They're messing with the system!" yelled Xion. "Tron find a way to send us back to the User world while we hold back the Heartless."

He nodded and took off.

The Heartless began firing off some lasers and attacking. Sora and Xion began wiping out the swarms of Heartless. "They just keep coming!" Sora sliced through a Heartless that snuck from behind him.

"AHH!" A Heartless collided into Xion, knocking her back a few steps. Xion quickly recovered and cast a fire spell and watched the surrounded Heartless burn as a ring of fire quickly swirled around her. Sweat began dripping down her brow. 'I never …felt this tired fighting Heartless before.' She felt with every swing her arm growing more tired.

Sora cut through the last Heartless as Xion plopped down. She leaned back, trying to catch her breath that continually escaped from her lips. Sora offered her his hand. "You alright, Xion?"

Xion deeply inhaled. "Yeah," she breathed as she took his hand.

Tron returned a few minutes later. "I acquired a way for you to return."

"Thank you, Tron." Sora goofily smiled at him.

"When you return to the User world, you need to find the DTD in order to access the data files."

"Where do we find it?" Xion asked.

"It should be somewhere in the User world."

Xion sighed. "It's most likely in the study." She turned to Sora. "Let's save this program!"

Sora nodded in agreement as they returned to the real world. "We have to thoroughly search the study," Sora informed Donald and Goofy.

"What happened in there?" quaked Donald.

"We have to help a friend and in order to do that, we have to find the DTD," he explained.

As Sora stepped forward, he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He craned his neck to see Xion leaning on him. He held onto her as she slinked forward.

"Xion?" Sora echoed. Everything sounded miles away.

Xion felt as if her mouth was rubber. She helplessly tried to fight off the darkness that was consuming her vision as she dragged her feet forward. "A-Ansem…no…" Her voiced trailed off. She felt a slight breeze brush against her face as she felt a sudden shift in weight. She felt a calm numbness spread through every inch of her body. A blinding white enveloped everything before being eaten away by the darkness.

_Behind the portrait._


End file.
